


The origin of us

by writingwannabe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Engaged, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Meeting, Phan - Freeform, Tinder date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwannabe/pseuds/writingwannabe
Summary: Who knew that being stood up would be the best thing to ever happen to Dan?(a fluffy how-we-met fic)





	The origin of us

Tinder was never particularly appealing to Dan, but after yet another phone call where his mother did little else than ask about any ‘special girls’ in his life, Dan decided he ought to give it a go. That’s how he ended up sitting in this dimly lit restaurant, wringing together his moist palms and watching the clock on the wall tick time away. 

Sophie seemed like a lovely person. They’d been messaging for a couple of days before they decided to see each other in person at the very restaurant Dan is sitting in now, and Dan was even beginning to feel excited about the prospect of meeting her. 

There is however, a small problem, as Dan has been sat sipping at a glass of wine for an hour and a half now, and there’s still no sign of Sophie. 

For what must be the hundredth time, he checks his phone, but there are still no messages. 

He’s been stood up. 

A heavy weight resides in his stomach, and his throat feels clogged. He doesn’t understand what he’s done wrong. Their messages had been lighthearted and flirty, conversations which flowed fairly easily and revealed a few similar interests. 

The waiters have been walking past more and more frequently as time has passed, their quick glances morphing into full on looks of sympathy. 

Dan tips the dregs of his wine down his throat and makes eye contact with one, signing for the bill. He plans to pay the measly sum and then go home and drink far too much to try and cheer himself up. 

Before the waiter can come over however, someone slides into the seat opposite him. Dan looks up, not quite sure he should let himself expect an overly apologetic Sophie with a perfect explanation for her tardiness. 

Any hopes he had plummet as he looks up to see one of the waiters sat before him. 

“Oh,” Dan says, voice dry. “I’ll just get the bill please.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” the stranger replies. “It’s on me.” This blatant pity brings pathetic tears to Dan’s eyes, but he blinks them away, staring a little too intently at the table cloth. 

“I appreciate that,” he tells the waiter eventually, “but it’s fine. Really.” The man sat before him shakes his head. 

“I’ve already paid.” The waiter blushes slightly. “I might be completely out of order here, so please let me know if I am, but I’ve just finished my shift, and I reckon you’re hungry, and I’d uhh, I’d like to take you for a meal. Call it a date?” It’s his turn to study the table cloth, so Dan takes the opportunity to take in the person sat before him. His eyes are wide, their pale, yet simultaneously piercing blue noticeably anxious. Something about this man with his awkward limbs and kind, crooked smile, makes Dan trust him, and his pang of irritation over being the cause of pity soon vanishes. 

“Okay.” He reaches out his hand to shake that of the waiter. “I’m Dan.” 

“Phil,” the waiter replies. “I know a brilliant place not far from here if you’d like to go somewhere else?” 

“I’d love that,” Dan smiles, the weight in his stomach still there, but considerably lighter, and less painful with each moment he shares with Phil. 

——————-

Morning light filters through the bedroom curtains, and there’s a warm body curled inside Phil’s arm. He smiles to himself as he watches Dan’s eyes flicker open, his sleepy expression that of pure bliss. 

“Morning.” Phil whispers, “Good dream?” Dan nods, his eyes still half shut. 

“The best,” he replies, his lips stretching into a wide grin and practically begging to be kissed. Phil does just that, pressing his lips to Dan’s in a gentle peck. 

“What about?” Phil asks, pulling back and resting his head on the same pillow as Dan. 

“How we met,” Dan answers, opening his eyes fully now, and linking their hands together. 

Phil runs his fingers over Dan’s, looking down to see the elegant black band on his ring finger, a reminder of yesterday, and the big question Phil asked. 

“I love you, fiancé,” Phil whispers into Dan’s hand.

“I love you too,” Dan whispers back, pressing their lips together and pulling his future husband close.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i was feeling soft and wrote this - hope you enjoyed it :))


End file.
